wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
大家來Wiggle! (Taiwanese video)
' Everybody Wiggle!' is the first Taiwanese Wiggles video made in 2003. Songs #Wiggles 來了 #Get Ready to Wiggle #香甜玉米 #熊來了 #火車快飛 #船長的鴨子舞 #跳跳Monkey舞 #小熊晚安 #Wake Up Danny! #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.我最愛的小恐龍 #章魚Henry #Wiggle groove節奏 #Romp Bomp A Stomp #Wiggly Party 扭扭舞 #Wiggles 組曲 Translated from English to Chinese Back to English Most of the time when you translate something from English, to a different language then back to English, it's not the same as it was but most of the time it's close and sometimes it's the same. #Wiggles come #Get Ready To Wiggle #Sweet corn #Bears came #Trains Fly #Captain Duck Dance #Jumping Monkey Dance #Bear Goodnight #Wake Up Danny #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. my favorite little dinosaur #Henry octopus #Wiggle groove rhythm #Romp bomp A Stomp #Wiggly Party Spin Dance #Wiggles Suite Gallery The Video AnniWiggle.jpg|Anni ArthurWiggle.jpg|Arthur CarlosWiggle.jpg|Carlos DannySleepinginEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Danny sleeping DannyandCarlos.jpg|Danny and Carlos TheTaiwaneseWigglesinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|The Taiwanese Wiggles WakeUp,Danny!.jpg|''"Wake up, Danny!"'' DannyWakingUpinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Danny waking up HereCometheWiggles-TaiwanesePrologue.jpg|Danny introducing "Here Come The Wiggles" HereComeTheWiggles-TaiwaneseSongTitle.jpg|Song title TheProfessionalTaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|The Professional Taiwanese Wiggles DannySingingHereComeTheWiggles.jpg|Danny singing CarlosandAnni.jpg|Carlos and Anni DannyandHenry.jpg|Danny and Henry ArthurandHenry.jpg|Arthur and Henry Danny,ArthurandHenry.jpg|Danny, Arthur and Henry TheNonrealisticTaiwaneseWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles Carlos,HenryandAnni.jpg|Carlos, Henry and Anni Danny,HenryandAnni.jpg|Danny, Henry and Anni TheProfessionalTaiwaneseWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Professional Taiwanese Wiggles and Henry the Octopus Arthur,HenryandAnni.jpg|Arthur, Henry and Anni TheMaleTaiwaneseWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Male Taiwanese Wiggles and Henry the Octopus File:CarlosandHenry.jpg|Carlos and Henry TheProfessionalTaiwaneseWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Professional Taiwanese Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry Arthur,Anni,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Arthur, Anni, Dorothy and Henry DorothyDancinginEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Dorothy dancing Dorothy,HenryandAnni.jpg|Dorothy, Henry and Anni TheMaleTaiwaneseWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Male Taiwanese Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry TheEarlyWigglyGroupinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group Carlos,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Carlos, Captain and Henry CaptainandHenryinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Captain and Henry TheTaiwaneseWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheProTaiwaneseWigglyHumans.jpg|The Pro Taiwanese Wiggly Humans TheMaleTaiwaneseWigglyHumans.jpg|The Male Taiwanese Wiggly Humans TheMaleTaiwaneseWigglesandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|The Male Taiwanese Wiggles and the Early Wiggly Friends TheProfessionalTaiwaneseWigglesandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|The Professional Taiwanese Wiggles and the Early Wiggly Friends Carlos,Captain,HenryandAnni.jpg|Carlos, Captain, Henry and Anni TheAwakeTaiwaneseWigglyHumansandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Awake Taiwanese Wiggly Humans and Henry Carlos,Captain,ArthurandHenry.jpg|Carlos, Captain, Arthur and Henry Captain,Arthur,HenryandAnni.jpg|Captain, Arthur, Henry and Anni TheNonrealisticTaiwaneseWigglesandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|The Non-realistic Taiwanese Wiggles and the Early Wiggly Friends TheAwakeTaiwaneseWigglesandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|The Awake Taiwanese Wiggles and the Early Wiggly Friends File:TheWigglyMascotsinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots TheMaleTaiwaneseWigglesandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|The Male Taiwanese Wiggles and the Wiggly Friends File:WagsandArthur.jpg|Wags and Arthur TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|The Wiggly Group Dorothy,Wags,CarlosandAnni.jpg|Dorothy, Wags, Carlos and Annie Carlos,AnniandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Carlos, Anni and the Land Wiggly Friends TheAwakeTaiwaneseWigglesandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|The Awake Taiwanese Wiggles and the Land Wiggly Friends Arthur,AnniandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Arthur, Anni and the Land Wiggly Friends TheProfessionalTaiwaneseWigglesandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|The Professional Taiwanese Wiggles and the Land Wiggly Friends TheLandWigglyGroupinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group File:WagsandCarlos.jpg|Wags and Carlos File:CaptainandDorothyinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy File:TheLandWigglyFriendsinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends File:CarlosandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Carlos and the Wiggly Friends File:TheWigglyFriendsinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|The Wiggly Friends TheMaleTaiwaneseWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Male Taiwanese Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags File:ArthurandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Arthur and Officer Beaples TheProfessionalTaiwaneseWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Professional Taiwanese Wiggles, Wags and Dorothy TheWigglyGroupandOfficerBeaplesinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Officer Beaples File:TheMaleWigglyFriendsinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends TheMaleTaiwaneseWigglesandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Male Taiwanese Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots TheOppositeWigglyGroupinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheAwakeTaiwaneseWigglesandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Awake Taiwanese Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots DannyandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Danny and the Wiggly Friends Arthur,DannyandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Arthur, Danny and the Wiggly Friends Arthur,Danny,DorothyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Arthur, Danny, Dorothy and Officer Beaples OfficerBeaplesinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Officer Beaples DannyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Danny and Captain Feathersword TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends HenryandWagsinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Henry and Wags TheAwakeTaiwaneseWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Awake Taiwanese Wiggles, Henry and Wags TheTaiwaneseWiggles,WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Taiwanese Wiggles, Wags and Officer Beaples Wags,DannyandCarlos.jpg|Wags, Danny and Carlos WagsandOfficerBeaplesinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Wags and Officer Beaples Arthur,Danny,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Arthur, Danny, Captain and Henry Carlos,Anni,DorothyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Carlos, Anni, Dorothy and Officer Beaples TheTaiwaneseWiggles,CaptainandHenry.jpg|The Taiwanese Wiggles, Captain and Henry TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group Arthur,Danny,Dorothy,WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Arthur, Danny, Dorothy, Wags and Officer Beaples File:DannyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Danny and Officer Beaples Carlos,AnniandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Carlos, Anni and the Early Wiggly Friends TheProfessionalTaiwaneseWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Professional Taiwanese Wiggles and Dorothy Danny,ArthurandDorothy.jpg|Danny, Arthur and Dorothy Danny,DorothyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Danny, Dorothy and Officer Beaples Danny,HenryandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Danny, Henry and Officer Beaples File:CarlosandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Carlos and Officer Beaples HereCometheWiggles-Taiwanese.jpg|"Here Come the Wiggles" TheTaiwaneseWigglesinShortSleevedShirts.jpg|The Taiwanese Wiggles in short sleeved shirts DannySleepinginShortSleevedShirt.jpg|Danny sleeping in short sleeved shirt AnniinShortSleevedShirt.jpg|Anni CarlosandArthur.jpg|Carlos and Arthur DannyWakingUpinShortSleevedShirt.jpg|Danny waking up GetReadytoWiggle-TaiwanesePrologue.jpg|The Taiwanese Wiggles introducing "Get Ready to Wiggle" TheNonrealisticTaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Taiwanese Wiggles GetReadytoWiggle-TaiwaneseSongTitle.jpg|Song title TheMaleTaiwaneseWigglesinShortSleevedShirts.jpg|The Male Taiwanese Wiggles in short sleeved shirts DannyandCarlosinShortSleevedShirts.jpg|Danny and Carlos in short sleeved shirts CarlosSingingGetReadyToWiggle.jpg|Carlos singing AnniPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Anni playing Red Starry Keyboard ArthurPlayingBlueFenderStratocasterElectricGuitar.jpg|Arthur playing blue Fender Stratocaster guitar GetReadytoWiggle-Taiwanese.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" DannyandAnni.jpg|Danny and Anni CaptainandAnni.jpg|Captain and Anni Carlos,ArthurandDorothy.jpg|Carlos, Arthur and Dorothy WagsandAnni.jpg|Wags and Anni Carlos,Arthur,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Carlos, Arthur, Dorothy and Henry WagsinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Wags DorothyinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Dorothy HenryinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Henry Danny,AnniandDorothy.jpg|Danny, Anni and Dorothy Danny,Captain,AnniandDorothy.jpg|Danny, Captain, Anni and Dorothy Captain,AnniandDorothy.jpg|Captain, Anni and Dorothy AnniandDorothy.jpg|Anni and Dorothy DannyinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Danny ArthurandDanny.jpg|Arthur and Danny TheMaleTaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|The Male Taiwanese Wiggles HotPotato-TaiwanesePrologue.jpg|Danny introducing "Hot Potato" HotPotato-TaiwaneseSongTitle.jpg|Song title HotPotato-Taiwanese.jpg|"Hot Potato" CarlosSingingHotPotato.jpg|Carlos singing File:ColdSpaghetti-Taiwanese.png|"Cold Spaghetti" TheAwakeTaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|The Awake Taiwanese Wiggles File:HotPotato-Taiwanese2.png|The Wiggles and Sue the Cook File:MashedBanana-Taiwanese.png|"Mashed Banana" WigglehouseinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Wigglehouse TheTalentShow.jpg|Episode: "The Talent Show" TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinTheTalentShow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group CarlosinTheTalentShow.jpg|Carlos TheWigglyGroupinTheTalentShow.jpg|The Wiggly Group Danny,AnniandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Danny, Anni and the Wiggly Friends TheNonrealisticTaiwaneseWigglesandtheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|The Non-realistic Taiwanese Wiggles and the Male Wiggly Friends Carlos,Anni,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Carlos, Anni, Dorothy and Henry Carlos,AnniandDorothy.jpg|Carlos, Anni and Dorothy AnniinTheTalentShow.jpg|Anni Danny,CarlosandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Danny, Carlos and the Wiggly Friends TheAwakeWigglyGroupinTheTalentShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group Danny,CarlosandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Danny, Carlos and the Wiggly Mascots DannyinTheTalentShow.jpg|Danny DannySleepinginTheTalentShow.jpg|Danny sleeping Danny,AnniandtheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|Danny, Anni and the Male Wiggly Friends TheNonrealisticTaiwaneseWigglesinTheTalentShow.jpg|The Non-realistic Taiwanese Wiggles CarlosandAnniWakingDannyUp.jpg|Carlos and Anni waking Danny up DannyWakingUpinTheTalentShow.jpg|Danny waking up TheMaleWigglyGroupinTheTalentShow.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group ArthurinTheTalentShow.jpg|Arthur CarlosYawning.jpg|Carlos yawning CarlosSleeping.jpg|Carlos sleeping CarlosandAnniSleeping.jpg|Carlos and Anni AnniSleeping.jpg|Anni sleeping DannyandAnniSleeping.jpg|Danny and Anni sleeping WagsinTheTalentShow.jpg|Wags WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheTalentShow.jpg|Wags and Captain CaptainFeatherswordinTheTalentShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword sleeping CaptainandHenryinTheTalentShow.jpg|Captain and Henry HenryinTheTalentShow.jpg|Henry ArthurandDorothy.jpg|Arthur and Dorothy CarlosandAnniinTheTalentShow.jpg|Carlos and Anni DannyandAnniinTheTalentShow.jpg|Danny and Anni TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinTheTalentShow.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheTaiwaneseWigglesandtheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|The Taiwanese Wiggles and the Male Wiggly Friends HereComesaBear-TaiwanesePrologue.jpg|The Wiggles talking about different animals AnniandArthur.jpg|Anni and Arthur HereComesaBear-TaiwaneseSongTitle.jpg|Song title HereComesaBear-Taiwanese.jpg|"Here Comes a Bear" ArthurSingingHereComesABear.jpg|Arthur singing HenryActingLikeaTrain.jpg|Henry acting like a train DorothyActingLikeaTrain.jpg|Dorothy acting like a train Danny,DorothyandCarlos.jpg|Danny, Dorothy and Carlos WagsActingLikeaTrain.jpg|Wags acting like a train WagsandDanny.jpg|Wags and Danny Carlos,WagsandAnni.jpg|Carlos, Wags and Anni TheNonrealisticTaiwaneseWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Wags TheNonrealisticTaiwaneseWigglyHumans.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans Danny,CarlosandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Danny, Carlos and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordActingLikeaTrain.jpg|Captain Feathersword acting like a train TrainFly-Prologue.jpg|Arthur introducing "Train Fly" TrainFly-SongTitle.jpg|Song title Anni,Arthur,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Anni, Arthur, Dorothy and Henry TheAwakeTaiwaneseWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Awake Taiwanese Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry Carlos,Anni,DorothyandWags.jpg|Carlos, Anni, Dorothy and Wags TheNonrealisticTaiwaneseWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags Carlos,WagsandDanny.jpg|Carlos, Wags and Danny Carlos,Wags,DannyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Carlos, Wags, Danny and Captain Feathersword DannySingingTrainFly.jpg|Danny singing TrainFly.jpg|"Train Fly" DorothyandHenryinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry DorothyandWagsinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Wags and Captain Wags,DannyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Wags, Danny and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Captain Feathersword HenryandAnni.jpg|Henry and Anni CaptainFeatherswordinTheTaiwaneseWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheS.SFeatherswordinTheTaiwaneseWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The S.S Feathersword WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheTaiwaneseWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Wags and Captain WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheTreasureHunt.jpg|Wags and Captain greeting the viewers WagsinTheTreasureHunt.jpg|Wags CaptainFeatherswordinTheTreasureHunt.jpg|Captain Feathersword TreasureMap.jpg|A treasure map ATreasureChest.jpg|A "treasure chest" quote KeepGoing.jpg|"Keep Going" TheTreasureHunt-Taiwanese.jpg|Wags and Captain found the treasure Captain,ArthurandDanny.jpg|Captain, Arthur and Danny Captain,Arthur,DannyandCassie.jpg|Captain, Arthur, Danny and Cassie File:YellowCatfishinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Yellow Catfish QuackQuack-TaiwanesePrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Quack Quack" QuackQuack-TaiwaneseSongTitle.jpg|Song title TheS.SFeatherswordinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword Carlos,CaptainandAnni.jpg|Carlos, Captain and Anni TheAwakeTaiwaneseWigglyHumans.jpg|The Awake Taiwanese Wiggly Humans ArthurSingingQuackQuack.jpg|Arthur singing CarlosPlayingDrums.jpg|Carlos playing the drums DannyPlayingAcousticGuitar.jpg|Danny playing acoustic guitar QuackQuack-Taiwanese.jpg|"Quack Quack" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing File:TheWigglyDrumsetinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|The Wiggly Drum Set CaptainandArthur.jpg|Captain and Arthur TheMonkeyDance-TaiwanesePrologue.jpg|The Wiggles introducing "The Monkey Dance" TheMonkeyDance-TaiwaneseSongTitle.jpg|Song title CarlosSingingTheMonkeyDance.jpg|Carlos singing Anni'sMagicShow.jpg|''"Welcome to my magic show."'' AnniPerformingherMagicColoringBookTrick.jpg|Anni performing her magic coloring book trick AnniandherMagicColoringBook.jpg|Anni and her magic coloring book RedBird.jpg|A picture of a red bird YellowDuck.jpg|A picture of a yellow duck BrownCow.jpg|A picture of a brown cow ArthurandAnniinAnni'sMagicShow.jpg|Arthur and Anni TheTaiwaneseWigglesinAnni'sMagicShow.jpg|The Taiwanese Wiggles AnniinAnni'sMagicShow.jpg|Anni AnniPerformingherDisappearingCoinTrick.jpg|Anni performing her disappearing coin trick DannyinAnni'sMagicShow.jpg|Danny Rock-A-ByeYourBear-TaiwanesePrologue.jpg|Arthur introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-TaiwaneseSongTitle.jpg|Song title AnniSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|Anni singing Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Taiwanese.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" ArthurPlayingAcousticGuitar.jpg|Arthur playing acoustic guitar WakeUpDanny!.jpg|"Wake Up Danny!" DannyinPyjamas.jpg|Danny in Pyjamas BlueFenderElectricGuitar.jpg|Blue Fender Electric Guitar ArthurtheBlueWiggle.jpg|Arthur playing blue Fender Stratocaster guitar Bonus Clips AnniinEverybodyWiggle!BonusClip.jpg|Anni in bonus clip ArthurinEverybodyWiggle!BonusClip.jpg|Arthur in bonus clip CarlosinEverybodyWiggle!BonusClip.jpg|Carlos in bonus clip DannySleepinginEverybodyWiggle!BonusClip.jpg|Danny sleeping DannyWakingUpinEverybodyWiggle!BonusClip.jpg|Danny waking up in bonus clip DannyinEverybodyWiggle!BonusClip.jpg|Danny in bonus clip CaptainFeatherswordinEverybodyWiggle!BonusClip.jpg|Captain Feathersword in bonus clip HenryinEverybodyWiggle!BonusClip.jpg|Henry in bonus clip DorothyinEverybodyWiggle!BonusClip.jpg|Dorothy in bonus clip WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinEverybodyWiggle!BonusClip.jpg|Wags and Captain in bonus clip DVD Gallery EverybodyWiggle!Booklet.jpg|Booklet EverybodyWiggle!Booklet-Page1.jpg|Page 1 EverybodyWiggle!Booklet-Page2.jpg|Page 2 EverybodyWiggle!Booklet-Page3.jpg|Page 3 EverybodyWiggle!Booklet-Page4.jpg|Page 4 EverybodyWiggle!Booklet-Page5.jpg|Page 5 EverybodyWiggle!Booklet-Page6.jpg|Page 6 EverybodyWiggle!Booklet-Page7.jpg|Page 7 EverybodyWiggle!Booklet-Page8.jpg|Page 8 EverybodyWiggle!Booklet-BackCover.jpg|Back cover Promo Pictures EverybodyWiggle!-PromoPicture.png|The Wiggly Group EverybodyWiggle!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes Category:Wiggles videos Category:Taiwanese Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Non-USA Videos